character_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Areas
There are many two main areas in the game, Slimeland and the forest. Each area has its own zones, like Slimeland has the volcano, Mushroom village and the blue slime alley and forest has Zillager's house, taft's mushroom field and the Alpha Tower. each area has its own unique enemies and NPCs... Slimeland Slimeland is the starting area of the game. When entering for your first time, you are prompted to pick a starter, Warlock, Archer, or Knight. The creator of the game himself has stated that the Archer is the best starter. You spawn in a village unofficially known as Mushroom Village, and you talk to Villager, who asks you to defeat 10 Green Slimes, the quest called Slime Slayer. He rewards you gems for doing so, and you can find green slimes by following the path to the main area of Slimeland. Villager's second quest, Slime Duty, requires you to defeat 8 blue slimes found in Blue Slime Ally. His third and final quest, Legendary Slime, states that you must defeat 5 white slimes, found in encounters with blue slimes. His brother, Millager, also is there, but he has no quests. There is a tunnel going to the volcano area. In it, you find a knight who asks you to slay the Magma Giant. Once you have done so, you can go back to the main area of Slimeland and find that the path to the forest has been opened up, as the giant inconvenient rock blocking it (officially called ROADBLOCK1) has disappeared. -Trivia: - The volcano area was originally a swamp, that's why the rocks look like lilypads. The Forest The forest is the second area of the game. One can only reach it by completing the knight npc's quest and going through the "ROADBLOCK1" rock. In the forest there are many zones with many different npcs, like Zillager's house, which has the Flowey Potter unit spawn, or the Dry Magician Corner, which is the only place in the game that has a Shadow spawn, and is the place where the dry mage can be found. The difficulty in the zone varies a lot, ranging from level 10 Bandit to level 40 Slime. -Zillager's house: It is the place where flowey potters live, and also the place next to the Lavaly's Mountain side. -Bandit field: It is the first part of the forest the player has contact with, and also where the Kid npc is. It also has the easiest units in the area. -junglemen field: It is the place where the Jungleman spawns. many players consider it harder than the previous 2 zones. -Dry mage's corner: it is the place where the Dry Mage boss stands, and also is currently the only place with a spawn of the infamous Shadow unit. -Taft's mushroom field: It is the place where the Taft boss spawns, which is also the only unit that spawns there. The field is also where the Archer npc can be found. -Alpha Tower: Considered by many players the most difficult place in the game, the alpha tower zone is full with 4-5 stars unit spawns, and also is home of the current final (official) boss in the game, the Slime boss.